


日本語訳: The Clothes Makes The Man

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>少佐は任務のために伯爵の助力が必要だったが、伯爵は見返りを要求した…</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳: The Clothes Makes The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Clothes Makes The Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194617) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



テロリストとの交渉は神経すりへらす任務だ。かれらの狂信的献身はしばしば現実との妥協を許さない。ただ、彼らとの交渉においてひとつ言えるのは、彼らがこちらに「脱げ」と要求することはおそらくない、という点だ。

 

「Nein! 絶対にだ！いかなる状況下でもだ！俺は断る！」

「じゃあ少佐、きみが自分で侵入すればいいんだよ。その、なんて言ったっけ、変な形の建物、ペンドラゴン？きみが自分でさ。私はそこにはなんの美も感じないし、美しいものののないところには侵入の価値もないからね。」

「おれはペンタゴンのなかでおまえのためにストリップをする気はないぞ！」

この手のつけられない痴れ者ときたら、そこで甘ったるいやりかたで無作法に肩をすくめ、期待で一杯の笑顔で眉を上げた！「私は言ったよ。美のないところにエロイカは現れないのさ。」

「グローリア卿…」少佐は、この気障ったらしいやつがそう呼ばれるのが大好きだと知っていた。ということはつまり、少佐にとってはこいつをそう呼んでやるぐらいならコーヒーに 砂糖を入れたほうがまだマシだという意味だった。だが今は重要な交渉の最中で、しかもそれは伯爵が文字通り決定権を持つ交渉だ。こいつに主導権を取られてはいかん。少佐は自分に言い聞かせた。彼は深呼吸した。

「それは問題外だ。おれが同意できそうな代替案を出せ。」べつの案があれば試してみる価値が十分ある、と彼は考えた。伯爵もじっくり考えているようだった。それから少佐は、数ヶ月前に伯爵と一緒に燃える飛行機からスカイダイビングしたときの会話を思い出し、さっき怒鳴りつけたことによって伯爵がすこしでもまともなことを考えてくれるようになったかどうかかなり怪しく思った。。彼は優しくこちらを見ている青い目を見つめつつ、厳しく、しかし誠実な声で言ってみた。「グローリア卿、おれはNATOとその任務のためならたいていのことはやる。だが売春婦にはならんぞ。」

「ええと、そうだね。」伯爵もまた同じように誠実に反応してみせた。再びまばたきをして、唇をすぼめ、指を伸ばしたり曲げたりした。そして興味を覚えたとみえ、彼はさらなる検討のためにその場を離れてゆっくり歩き回ったた。

「そう…少佐。そう、ええと、私が...」少佐のところに戻って最終的にうなずく前に、ひとかたまりの金髪はふわふわ揺れながら部屋を歩き回った。「すごくいいね。それは。少佐、これならどうかな？わたしはきみがそこへ侵入するのを助ける。ええと、なんて言ったっけそこ？Pet-a-groin(股間)? もしきみが丸一日、わたしが選ぶとおりの格好をしてくれるなら。」

(ペンタゴンだ！我慢ならない馬鹿野郎め！知ってて言っとるんだろうが！おまえがおれの鼻面を引きずり回して喜んどるだけなのはわかっとる！けつを蹴っ飛ばすぞ！ほんとに蹴るぞ！だが蹴ったら蹴ったで喜ぶんだろうが！くそったれの英国人め！) 「俺は素っ裸にだけはならんぞ！」

青い目がドラマチックに輝いた。「ああっ、その手があった！すばらしいよ、きみ。ほんとに！で、契約書はどこだい？」

「Nein!」 しかし、いくらうなり声を上げたとしても、何の効果もないことが自分でわかっていた。彼はすでに交渉を始めていて、どんな方法を使ってもこの嫌味なやつを何とかすることはできないだろうということがわかっていた。「おれは気に入らんぞ！」少佐はそれでも一応抵抗しようとした。「任務中にはやらんからな！部下の前でそんなことをするわけにはいかん！その案は却下だ！」

伯爵は、いつもと同じように優雅に再び肩をすくめた。そしてこれがすばらしく大きな譲歩であるかのように言った。「後払いでもいいさ。」そして続けた。「もしきみが私を騙そうとしたなら、私は次回からの請求額を引き上げるだけだもの。そしてきみを落ち着かせる必要があるときには、『服を脱げ』って言うだけでいいのさ。」軽い脅しだったが、少なくともこのような状況下では、双方が少佐は約束を守ることを知っていた。「こういうのはどうだい？任務の後の最初の週末に、私がボンを訪れる。私たちはすばらしく居心地のいい土曜日を過ごせるよ。」

「おれのアパートメントを香水まみれにして、二度と思い出したくない記憶を残すつもりか！断る！」

伯爵はちぇっと舌打ちし、それからかすかに笑みを浮かべた。そして少佐は、自分を着せ替え人形にして遊ぼうなどと考えている男を敵に回すのが、果たして賢明なことかどうか疑わしく思った。「女の服は無しだ！それと、下品なやつもだ！」

この時点で、伯爵のはいっぱいの笑みを浮かべた。「勝者はね、少佐。勇敢で慈悲深いものなんだよ。全裸はなしにしよう。女装もだ。それから誓って言うけど、いま君が着ている服と同じ程度にはきみの素敵な肉体を隠す服を選ぶよ。きみのフラットじゃだめ？オーケー、じゃあ、私の部屋にしよう。

少佐はそれでもこのアイデアがまったく気に入らなかったが、伯爵が言ったこと以上のことが本当に起こらなければ、さほどの侮辱を受けずにすみそうだった。NATOはどうしてもヤンキーどもに知られることなくペンタゴンに侵入する必要があり、そのためには彼の側に、世界で最高の泥棒を必要としていた。「おれはおまえの部下の前で馬鹿にされるために、わざわざロンドンまでは飛ばんからな！」

「いや、私のフラットだよ。ボンの。Argelanderstraßeストリートにあるんだ。きみと私だけだよ、愛するきみ。まるでロマンチックな休暇のようだよね、それでいいかい？」

少佐は、伯爵がボンに部屋を持っていたなどとは知らなかった。彼はあきらめてため息をついた。「なんでもいい。契約成立だ。」

ペンタゴンでの任務は驚くべき順調さだった。エロイカがと少佐のの袖を引いて、「誰か来る音が聞こえた！ 早く、この場をごまかすために抱き合うんだ！」の小技を使おうとしたにもかかわらず。少佐が裏をかいて部下Bを身代わりに差し出すと、伯爵は即座に声を改めて、「いや、いい。私の聞き間違いだ。」と言い直した。

土曜日の朝、成功裏に終わった窃盗の後、少佐はArgelanderstraßeストリートをジョギングしていた。4月4日はジョギングにはちょうどよい気温で、少佐は早春の緑を美しいものだと思った。

おれは緑しか着ないと主張するべきだな。彼はかなりのサイズのバックパックを背負い、自分自身を叱咤した。少佐は効果的な訓練のためにしばしばウェイトを背負って走ることにしていたが、今回の荷物の中身はこうだった。衣類の余分なセット(伯爵が用意した服がどう 考えても我慢できるものではなかった場合用)、少佐が現在読んでいる本は(タキトゥスの『同時代史(ヒストリエ)』)、書類がいくらか(仕事用 - 伯爵に、少佐が一日中のんびりできる身分だと悲しい誤解をされた場合、なんとかごまかして見せるため)。それか青か。または黒。多分白、しかし全体が白なのはだめだ。おお神よ、やつが全身ピンクやら紫やらの何かを持っている場合には...自分の考えに少佐は震え、ほとんど立ち止まりそうになった。しかし何とか持ちこたえ、ロス・リューム氏名義の家まで最後のブロックを無理やり走りこんだ。剣と薔薇の交じり合ったデザインの灰色の鉄のフェンスの向こうに、ペンキ屋が爆発したように明るく華やかな庭が見えた。

少佐は深呼吸して自分自身を叱咤し、薔薇で縁取りされたドアまで足を進め、ベルを鳴らした。内側から、さわやかで透明な声が返るのを聞いた。ドアなど無いも同然だった。彼の到着を見守っていたかのように瞬時にドアが開いた。とうか、実際待っていたのだろう。しかも空けたのは伯爵だった。時刻が朝の７時45分であることを考えて、伯爵の約束にもかかわらず少佐が予期していたような手下の誰かではなく、本人だった。少佐は、彼らが実際に二人だけであることを願っていた。彼は、誰かにそういう服を着たところを見られたくないと真剣に嫌がっていた...キラキラとかと...フリルとか。

伯爵はいっぱいの笑顔で少佐を見た。それは素晴らしく暖かみのある微笑みで、そのため少佐はいつもなるべく長い間その笑顔をみつめないようにしているのだった。暖かみで解けてしまいそうな気分になるからだ。「おれ私はシャワーを浴びるぞ」と少佐は宣言した。「着替えはそれからだ。おまえ、覗くなよ。」

少佐の素っ気ない態度は、伯爵の小癪な笑顔をさらに明るくするだけのようだった。「もちろんさ。二階に部屋があるんだ。荷物もそこに置いて来るといい。こっちだよ。」

伯爵は、階段への途中でキッチンとリビングルームの位置を教え、それから少佐に言わせればまったくそんな必要は無いのに、二階の伯爵のベッドルームの場所まで教えながら、階段を上がった。少佐のための部屋はそのすぐ隣にあった。少佐は、ベッドの上に彼のバックパックを放り投げる前にざっと周りを眺めた。"おれがシャワーを浴びている間に、着せたい服をベッドの上に出しておけ。」彼は命じた。

「準備はもうできてるよ。服を着たら、居間に降りてきてくれ。私と……したいっていうんなら別だけど。」

「ノー！けっこうだ。さっさと出て行け。」

少佐の最初の行動は、伯爵が出ていくなり、不本意にも少佐がいる部屋と伯爵の寝室との間の壁を徹底的に調べることだった。覗き見されるような可能性はなさそうだった。それから彼は部屋の残りを検査した。二度目の検査でも何も見つからず、念には念を入れた三度目の検査で、彼はなすべき検査はすべて実施し、かつなにも見つからなかったことを認めざるを得なかった。それから彼はバスルームに退避した。もちろん、その場も検査し、それからじっくりとシャワーを浴びた。伯爵の睡眠を邪魔してやれるかもという目的で早朝からやってきたのはまあいいとして、今はとにかくどうやって変態野郎の視線を避けようかと躍起になって考えていた。

とうとう馬鹿馬鹿しくなって、十分すぎるほどの風呂の時間を切り上げた。それからタオルを三枚使った。タオルは肌触りよく大きかったが、けしからんピンクの色合いがこれから起こることを予感させた。が、とりあえずサイズは充分にあり、ぐるぐるまきにして肌の露出を最小限に抑えることはできた。少佐は息を吸い込んで、ベッドの上に待っているはずの次の運命に備えた。俺はスパンコールは着んぞ。それからシースルーメッシュもだ。そんなものを着るぐらいなら自分の着替えを着る！そしてとうとう、これ以上ぐずぐずできんと考えて、少佐はバスルームを出た。

あの変態は、なんの服も用意していなかった。

あの野郎、俺が何時間もシャワーを浴びてめかし込むとでも考えてやがるのか？

この考えに少佐は気分を害した。彼はすでに、考え付く限り最悪の事態についても覚悟していた。彼はすぐにドアをロックして、彼の服装が少しでも乱れている状態で伯爵が「ついうっかり」部屋に入ってくるという可能性を防いだ。もちろんあの恥知らずの泥棒なら、数秒以内になんらかの方法でドアを開けられるのだろうが、それでもとりあえず足音を聞きつけた少佐は速やかに決定的になんらかの対処を講じられるはずだ。そ れから彼は持ってきた着替えを着込んで、上からしっかりと拳銃用のホルスターを身につけた。これであの変態がけしからん振る舞いに及んだときに、少しでも 時間を稼ぐことが出来る。ミーシャがこのたくらみを聞きつけて、部下と一緒に待ち伏せしているかもしれん…カメラ持参で…。それからかれは刑務所の服を受け取るために、看守の元に向かうべく行進を始めた。

伯爵は約束どおりリビングルームにいた。窓から差し込む光の中で、寝そべって新聞を－イギリスのゴシップ紙などではなくドイツ紙のBonner Generalanzeigerを－読んでいるところだった。少佐はわずかに認めざるを得なかった。ということは、今脇の下に挟んで持って降りてきた本のほかにも、まともな読み物があるということか。

「さあ、どこにあるんだ？」少佐はうなった。「シャワーの後で着るから準備しておけと言ったぞ！」

その暖かい、ほとんど触れられたような感覚を覚えるほどの笑顔がもう一度彼を撫でた。「だからね、いとしいきみ、準備はもうできてるんだよ。」

「何がだ！王様は裸だごっこでもしようってのか？馬鹿者！おれは素っ裸にはならんと言っただろうが！」

「そうだよね、たしかにきみは脱いでくれないし、少佐。」笑顔が非常に腹立たしかった。まったくなにもかもが気に入らなかった。。

「やめんか！さあ、お前の用意したくそったれな服はどこだ？」

あまりにもゆったりした、余裕のある笑顔だった。「もう着てるじゃないか。愛するきみ。」

「なんだと」 - 少佐は自分を見下ろして言った。いや、彼は自分で用意した着替えを身に着けていた - ダークブラウンのボトムと、きっちりアイロンの当たったぱりぱりの白いシャツと、それによく合った緑と黄色のネクタイ。彼は伯爵を見た。

チェシャ猫だってそんなににっこり笑えないだろうという微笑を浮かべ、伯爵は言った。「ダーリン、私だってきみが17世紀後半のフランス貴族みたいな格好をしてくれたら、そりゃ楽しいとは思うよ。それとか冗談にしてもメイド服とか。でもね、私の愛するきみ。きみが今着ている服が、それが本当に私が一番気に入ってる格好なのさ。」

なんだって？

「私からしてみればね、きみが一日中ここにいて、私は一日中好きなだけきみに色目を使えるんだ。すばらしいじゃないか！だから信じてほしい。きみがどんな服を着ようと、そんなこともう完全にどうだっていいんだよ！まったくもう！」

 

おしまい  
　　


End file.
